


Poem

by SwingKing



Category: poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingKing/pseuds/SwingKing
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Name the woman who stood for you  
The woman your made for  
Call her voice in all it’s sweet softness  
Lick and squeeze and love her sweetness  
Touch her cool wetness as you marry her mind  
Feel her love for you go bound and bound and bound  
Need her in the dead of night as you lay awake  
Hold her when she breaks from the world’s weight  
Be her and she is you and love her and she loves you


	2. Chapter 2

Frosty afforest  
A striped, silly squirrel calls  
at the perfect fox


	3. Chapter 3

My pale women, you inspire me to write.  
How I love the way you fly, hide and sleep,  
Invading my mind day and through the night,  
Always dreaming about the scary veep.

Let me compare you to a pretty bill?  
You are more jolly, intense and gracious.  
Dense rains flood the tense fields of April,  
And the springtime has the keen cretaceous.

How do I love you? Let me count the ways.  
I love your passionate eyes, thigh and smile.  
Thinking of your poly thigh fills my days.  
My love for you is the audacious vile.

Now I must away with a gritty heart,  
Remember my light words whilst we're apart


	4. Chapter 4

Peach  
Palest, fleshed  
Eating, chewing, licking  
Ever so luscious  
Leach


	5. Chapter 5

One day at a cake shop,  
I met a man selling dresses,  
For money he wanted to swap,  
But I really wanted some progresses.

"Got any progresses?" asked I.  
"For that's how I'll spend my money."  
"No progresses here!" said the guy.  
He seemed to find it quite funny.

"We've got some lovely bears,  
I'll give you a very fine price."  
"I'd rather have some millionaires."  
The man blinked rapidly thrice.

The man seemed exceptionally special,  
And his manner was strangely amused.  
He wasn't what I would call aecial,  
Great disdain he noticeably oozed.

Like others, he thought I was odd,  
Some say I'm a bit tall.  
Still he gave me a courteous nod,  
As if he thought I was plenty cool.

So in search of my goal I departed,  
But before the cake shop could I leave,  
The man came running full-hearted,  
"I can help you I believe."

"Dresses, progresses, you shall find.  
Bears, millionaires, you can get.  
You must now open your mind,  
And get down to New York Market.

So to New York Market I decided to go,  
In search of the progresses I craved.  
The winds it did eerily blow.  
But I felt that the day could be saved.

There were stalls selling crisps,  
Apples in many shades.  
There were even stalls selling lisps  
People were scattered from many trades

I was greeted by a peculiar lady,  
She seemed to be rather tall  
I couldn't help thinking she might be quite shady.  
I wondered if she was at all cool.

Before I could open my mouth,  
She shouted, "For you, I have some progresses!"  
I headed towards her, to the south,  
Past some bears and dresses.

"But how did you know?" I asked,  
"Do you want them or not?" she did say.  
Silently, the progresses she passed.  
Then vanished before I could pay.

As I walked away I hard a crackle  
Or was it, perhaps, a hushed cackle?


End file.
